


Even The Greatest Have Needs

by Crystal Dream (Astral_Hummingbird)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bathrooms, Cigarettes, Depression, Drunk Sex, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Impregnation, Slow Romance, sensing emotions with your feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Hummingbird/pseuds/Crystal%20Dream
Summary: One of the most interesting things about “Avatar Korra” was when I learned that Toph’s two daughters came from different men. I always knew that there was a juicy story there. The showrunners didn't expand on it. It’s like they were deliberately leaving it up to us writers.Okay. I’m on it!!
Kudos: 6





	1. The Dusty Barrow

Toph sighed. She shuffled through the dirt and dust of some nowhere town, deep in the heart of the countryside of a land that she loved. And hated. She hated this place. But that was just the way things worked.

Blackness. Fucking blackness. She so hated being blind. Being pitied. Being “looked” down upon. She’d worked so hard to overcome it. She used her natural skills to her advantage, so many times. But it was hard. Right now, she realized that maybe she just wasn’t up for it anymore.

All of the other blind people, the crippled people, the retarded people, those inflicted with diseases they couldn’t work around, the old, the young, the infirm… Ancestors! She couldn’t fix all of their problems. And they weren’t as lucky as she was. They weren’t born with the gift of earthbending to solve their issues. What could she do about them?

Toph stopped. She stood and “listened” to the ground. The comforting, comforting ground. Strata of rock, moving ever so slowly, the earth singing it’s own, slow song under her feet. It made her strong. That’s what people couldn’t understand because they couldn’t feel it. It was as bad as when people tried to describe color to her.

She tried. But the world was too much for her, sometimes. She realized that she was depressed.

Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her head to feel the warmth of the summer sun. It wasn’t something she could see, but she could feel it’s warmth on her face. The firebenders taught her the glories and the powers of the sun, and she accepted them. She said out loud, “Bitch, you need to put your big hat on and try to find a way past this problem that you’re feeling.”

She smirked. She puffed her lips and blew a lock of her hair out of her face. She decided.

It was time to get laid.

With her feelings reassured, she walked to the little town ahead of her. All towns were the same, in the earth kingdom. Houses, the place of worship, the stores. Toph had one place in mind, the place of comfort and relaxation for everyone: the bar.

If she had to describe to anyone else what a bar “looked like,” to her then she’d never be able to do it. But there was nobody around to talk to about it, so she just went for it. A hole. A curtain. The curtain was undoubtedly colored green, whatever that meant. She pushed it aside and walked in.

Yeahhhh. This was more like it. Cool. Undoubtedly dark. Moist. Quiet, except for the sounds of gentle conversation. Pleasant. The smells of cooked meat and roasting vegetables. She politely shook the dust off her feet on the mat at the entrance, then walked up to the bar.

She stood silently for a moment. The bartender came over to her. Female. Heavy. Middle-aged. Wary. Probably smiling. Who knew? “Name your poison, love?” Toph lifted up a genuine smile. “That’s what I like to hear,” she said. “I’d like a gin and lime juice, whatever beer you have on tap and a glass of ice water.” She reached into her pouch, felt the right shapes of the metal disks in it, then laid a couple on the counter. “If you could please bring then to me over at the table, I’d be most appreciative.”

She felt the tension leave the bartender’s body. Was that what a smile felt like? She still didn’t know. “Yes, love. I’d be happy to do that. Please have a seat.”

Toph made her way over to the table. Yes it was time to relax. Unfortunately, relaxation made her vulnerable. But she was so tired. Maybe it was time to just trust fate. She reached into another pouch and pulled out a tobacco cigarette. Aang, that perfect wonderful idiot would hate knowing she did this. That’s why she never told him that she did.

“Here you are, love.” She felt a tray being placed on the table. A cold tumbler. Another cold tumbler. And a cold… hmm. That was some kind of fancy glass that was new to her. “A gimlet, our local stout, and the best ice that I’ve been able to keep. It’s getting on in the summer, so this is almost the last I’ve got.” Toph replied, “Thank you, Mama. It’s been a long trip and I dearly appreciate your service.” The bartender paused. The tension came back. “Is anything wrong, love?” Toph smirked. “Well, you don’t have time for all of that, so I’ll give you the summary. Everything is fine, now. Thanks to you.” She reached for the fancy glass, winked, and tipped the cold liquid into her mouth.

Yes! It was the gin! Correct guess! 

The bartender walked away. Toph let the liquid roll around in her mouth. The nutty, complex, beautiful taste of lime and spices. Her people knew how to brew a complex liquor! With great satisfaction, she swallowed. Then she reached over for the slightly heavier tumbler. Without hesitation, she downed it in three big gulps. Beer. She guessed right on all three! Personal victory.

Alcohol was now running through her body. It was time. She pulled the flint lighter out of her pocket, mouthed the cigarette and flicked up a flame. As she heard and felt the buds crackle, she drew the smoke into her lungs. Seconds later, the light flared through her nerves. Peace and happiness overwhelmed her.

“Ahhh…” she sighed. Let everything else go wrong. Contentment was here.

Minutes passed as she sat there staring at nothing with her gray, sightless eyes. She slurped the last of the gimlet and felt around. The other patrons were looking at her. She felt a mixed wave of tension and excitement go through them. “Fuck,” she thought. They'd recognized her.

The bartender came over. Unasked, she put another fancy glass on the table and cleared off the two empties. A pause. She was scared, now. But, something else registered. Excitement? “Um, love? Ah, madam? Might it be that you are the illustrious Toph Beiphong, by chance?”

Toph smirked disdainfully. It was her go-to reaction. “Yep, that’s me. Toph Beiphong. Greatest earthbender in the world, hero of the Fire War and all-around kick-ass bitch. At your service.” She put on her most genuine smile. “But right now, I’m just a tired little girl that’s trying to get her shit on. Can you all help me with that?”

The bartender, Wa-Lu, hardly knew what to make of the situation. One minute, everything was normal, ordinary and boring. The next minute, this little girl… this fantastic celebrity was in her establishment. She tried to lock down her professionalism. Toph was incredibly rich. She was also incredibly powerful and dangerous. Things just got interesting.

She smiled. Then remembered. Blind. She nodded, then stopped. Blind. She put her feelings into her voice. “Well, love. You’re at the Dusty Burrow, where everyone is welcome. I trust that I can fix you with all of your needs.” Toph said, “Well, lady, all you have to do is keep putting my three drinks down, take my money and tell me you have an on-site bathroom, then we’ll get along just fine.”

Wa-Lu nodded. Damn. Bind. “Yes, indeed mistress. Barrels of ale, bottles of gin and not only one but two toilets. Ladies and gentlemen have no need to share in Wa-Lu’s fine establishment.” This brought a riot of laughter from the patrons. They knew their favorite woman was comfortably in charge of the situation. “Would you care for some food?” Toph said, “In time, but not now. I found an unlucky lizard this morning. She was tasty. And yes, I know you’re bowing.” Toph bowed back. “As you wish, mistress.” Wa-Lu walked away again.

Yeah, now the atmosphere was better. Toph sat there in peace, alternating between the three glasses of cold liquids in front of her, the pack of cigarettes that she pulled from, listening to the conversations around her. The cool, humid calm of the bar washed through her. She stopped feeling everyone’s emotions and reactions. It was almost like being home.

Then it happened, as she knew it would. A body. “Lady, may I share your table with you?” Toph said nothing, fixed the man with her blank stare (which she knew made people nervous) and took a slow drag. She nodded.

He sat down and waited. He was polite, then. Lithe. Muscular. Possibly even handsome. Who fucking knew? He was also fit, well-exercised and… Oh, he was horny. It took a deeper look. He was really horny. He wanted her! Interesting.

“My name is Kowlong. I’m a freelance mercenary. Used to be with the kingdom’s forces, but that’s not required anymore. Not after you and your friends…” She felt a sizzle of excitement go through him. A little hero worship, perhaps?

“Toph. But you know that. Heard of my misdeeds. Think you know me?” He was nervous. Then he calmed down and said, “My mother and my father and all the priests of the land told me tales of spirits that walked across our world. They were beautiful. They were awe-inspiring. They were terrifying. But what always drew me to the tales was that nobody had ever had the chance to know them. Did the fire dragons ever get lonely? Did the moon spirit ever want to just kick back and have a beer with the avatar? We know what they did, but we never know what they felt. Suddenly, I have the opportunity to get to know one such story and I want to take a part of it.”

He calmed down. That was really hard for him to say. Toph kept her gray eyes on his as she slowly took a drink. It turned out to be the water, but that was fine. She deliberately let silence linger for a minute. Then she said, “I’m not a spirit. I’m just me.”

“Well,” Kowlong said, “maybe that’s all we need.”

Toph tried to let the gaze linger, but then she broke. She giggled. “Maybe we can pull something together, here.” She pushed the stout towards him. “Drink with the ‘moon goddess?’” Kowlong picked it up. “I would love to.”  
Toph said, “So would I. My bestest "buddy," Sokka was in love with the woman who became our new moon spirit.” She paused and looked down. “That’s just one of the many things I’m trying to handle. Being a major part in the biggest war in history is a lot to bear. Nobody knows me. Nobody knows what I’ve been through. What I’m going through now. Nobody gets me.” The sadness washed through her like a wave. All the feelings that she had pushed aside rose in the presence of, what? Some swinging dick who pretended to listen to her just long enough to get into her pants?

Battle mode! She glared at him, with so much intensity she swore she could almost see him. Then she let him have it.

“You come over here? You want to know me? You think you can just fuck me like I’m a pig farmer’s daughter. It’s not that simple. I’m just a tired, depressed little blind girl who has the power to crush your bones into powder and your flesh into jelly!”

The bar fell into silence. “As long as you keep that simple fact in mind, we can get on like great friends.” She gulped the rest of her gimlet.

Kowlong said. “I like you. You’re trouble!”

Toph’s eyes lit up and she smiled. He’d passed the test!


	2. Lin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many people in this world are drunken babies?

Hours had passed. Very pleasant hours of polite conversation. Toph made an effort to not threaten anyone and it worked. Ribald stories were told. Songs were sung. She found out that Kowlong was a wheat farmer who’d grown up in the area and only joined the military because the war demanded it from all of them. He had two sisters, dozens of cousins and (after several more tumblers of stout flowed) two girlfriends in his entire life.

After much cajoling, Toph deigned to tell the crowd about the final battle over the rock plains. She wove the tale as best as any bard could. The blazing, intense flames. The terror of hanging from off the dirigible in Sokka’s hand, miles above the earth she wanted to be reunited with. “But not at that speed! Oh, that would have been the end!” Uproarious laughter. Then the feeling of energy. They’d all felt it, even if they didn’t know what it had meant. The sounds and the smells of the final battle between Aang and Ozai, told second hand to her through Sokka and Suki’s frantic play-by-play.

The wind. The sea. The sky. Life itself. Everything clashed together at that one, perfect moment. The battle to end all battles! Everyone loved it!

The stout flowed. Wa-Lu made sure that the gin flowed. Toph’s money flowed. It was the greatest night the town had ever seen!

Then the time came to rest. Everyone shuffled off to go to their own homes. “Your place or mine?” Kowlong joked. “Well, my place is about 800 miles away in Gaoling, so I hope you’ve got something closer,” Toph slurred. He replied, “Yeah, it ain’t much of a palace, but it’s got a bed and a kitchen.” Toph smiled, “That’ll do.”

She wasn’t quite sure who carried whom home. Her senses were in a swirl. Her earthbending was dead and gray. She was blind and vulnerable. She hoped her opening warning scared the man to keep his peace. That’s why she had to do it. She hated having to scare potential boyfriends.

“Here we are. No place like home,” Kowlong said. “Wow! It looks fantastic!” Toph said. Confused, he said, “But there’s no lights-- Oh…” Toph roared out an obnoxious, drunken laugh. “I don’t care how many times I do that. It never gets old! I’m bliiiind!” She hooted. 

“Yeah,” Kowlong said, dubiously. “Trouble.” 

Toph sparked her last cigarette as she sat on the toilet. Kowlong stood above her. “Getting a little intimate, aren’t you?” she said. He ran her fingers through her hair as he listened to her waters sing through the clay. “Yeah. I figured it was okay.” As the last of her drops drained out, Toph puffed out smoke and said, “I’m trusting you. You have no idea how hard it is for me to trust someone, but I’m trusting you. Do NOT make me regret this.”

Kowlong kept running his fingers through her black locks. “Toph Beiphong, you are the most amazing person that I could imagine. And it’s so much better to know you in person. I swear, I could never hurt you.”

Toph looked up at him. (Was there even a light in the room? Could she see him doing it?) “Kowlong. I know. It’ll be okay.” She wiped with a rag and got up. “Now, buster.” Her voice deepened to a sexy whisper. “I. Need. Fucked.”

Kowlong giggled. “If that’s what her highness demands, believe that I will not hesitate to oblige.” They made their way to the bed. Before they got there, Toph gasped. “You have a bed?!” He grimaced. “It only has a straw mattress. I’ve been working hard to keep the bugs out of it.” She let out a drunken laugh, “It’s a fucking bed! I haven’t slept in one since… uhhh. Idunno. ‘Sbeen a while, now.” She arched off her backpack, put it on the floor, reached in and pulled out a bottle of gin. In the darkness, he was amazed to see her pull a healthy three swallows from it. “How did you get that?” he asked. “The fat lady wutwuzhername gave it to me. She said I paid for the whole fukin’ bar tongiht,” Toph said. She swayed dangerously. “Whee! I’m happy, finally. Make it finished.”

He pulled off his shirt and pants. “I’ll do my best.” Reaching over, he pulled away at Toph’s robe. “Is this fine?” She smiled at him. “Yes, and thanks for ashkin’.” she said. 

There was a small fire pot that had been burning from before they got back. Kowlong threw some more splints into it from the stack that he’d always kept ready. He gazed at Toph, swaying in the orange light. “I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than you.” Toph tried to make another blind joke, but only burped a foul taste. She shrugged, then got serious. She slipped out of all of her clothes. Pirouetting in the lamplight, she revealed all of her body to her new lover. She even pulled off her hairband, letting him see her in her full, natural form.

Toph pushed Kowlong onto his bed. She crawled over him, pinning his hips with her muscular legs. She raised herself up over his naked body and lifted her arms up high. With a dark, seductive whisper, she said “Do you like what you have, little boy?”

“Fuuuck. Yes I do.” He looked up at her body. Her hard, brown abdomen. Her small tits. The tiny circles of her brown areolae. Her pointed nipples. The wispy, black hairs of her armpits. The lithe neck. Her pointed chin. The round bob of her black hair. That cute way her forehead locks always spilled over her eyes. Beautiful.

And then her eyes looked down at his. Gray, flat, sightless eyes. This was his ultimate test. He repressed the revulsion his soul felt at looking into her eyes. “Toph. Your eyes are the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen in this world. I want to look into them forever.” He swooned when he saw those eyes melt at the words. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her head down to him. The soft little lips, thick and wet met his. As they kissed, he felt his own heart melt away into passionate bliss.

“Enough!” She growled. “Now!” She reached down between her legs, grabbed his stiff cock and rubbed it around the hairs of her vulva for a moment. Then she settled the lips of her cunt over the shaft and bore down. She gurgled as the cock split her open. Her inner labia crinkled, then gave way. She was his. He was hers.

“Augh, boy. Take me. Fuck me. USE ME!” Toph cried out as her new lover lanced into her. His little bedroom was awash with the sounds of creaking bedding, the smell of pheromones, the feel of passionate lust rippling through their two bodies.

For minutes, the only sounds were of gasping lungs and slapping wet flesh. The grinding was so intense! He reached up to steady her body, his hands meeting the wet, hairy flesh under her arms, gripping her under shoulders to get leverage. He delighted at the absolute passion that he felt listening to the young woman’s moans. He could feel how much she was enjoying this.

“Oh, yeah fucker. Keep doing that.” He smirked, since she was doing all the work at the moment. But after another two minutes, he knew that it was his turn! He growled like an animal, lifted her up and away and literally threw her down on the mattress.

Kowlong took a moment to stare at his vulnerable lover, gasping and naked on his bed. This was GOD! He fell upon her and thrust his cock inside of her wet snatch. He felt the flesh enfold him and he was ecstatic.

Toph’s arms were above her head, grabbing the little pillow. Her eyes were shut tight, little slits crinkled in passion. Her pits were open and hairy and natural. Her little tits bounced hard with the rhythm of his thrusts. He looked down and saw his cock, reappearing and disappearing into the maw of her hairy wet cunt. He knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Oh, spirits, Toph. I’m going to do it!” Her eyes never opened. “Yes, do it. Do it to me. I want it. Fuck, baby, I want it so much,” she babbled. “Gimmie my baby. I want it more than anything.”

“You want my baby?!”

“Yes. Please give me your baby!”

That did it. He grunted loudly and spat his sperm into the woman’s body. He pushed as far as he could go and let loose with everything he had, emptying his balls into her.

He collapsed on top of her, gasping. Then he rolled off in a heap.

Toph mumbled incoherently. As she passed out, she said one word.

“Lin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy part comes next, I promise!


End file.
